abandoned
by Vixenlovesninjago
Summary: the ninja are stranded, Jay is broken, Zane is glitching, Kai is missing and NONE of them have their elemental abilities can things get any worse? HIATUS! MAY BE RE-WRITTEN IN FUTURE!
1. Week shouldn

**Zane's POV**

It's been weeks since I arrived here, Jay won't leave the house we found, Kai disappeared. Cole is the only sane one left in my opinion and I may or may not be glitching. Ultra dragon crash landed here, that's why I'm glitching and why we haven't left yet, we need to tend to his wounds. I look around, "HELP ME" screams Jay. I rush in to find him curled up in a ball hiding from a pack of red wolves, an ANGRY pack of red wolves, I try to calculate my chances but I just glitch out.

 **Jay's POV**

 _"Kai, Kai come back!"_ I sigh at the of kai's disappearance. So what if it was a while ago, my brother was gone, Zane was spazzing out every now and then, I hadn't seen Nya in months, years no wait, it wasn't either it was only a few weeks ago. Suddenly I heard a growl, no a snarl, out of the corner of my eye I see a patch of red fur. _oh no..._ I think to myself I realize there's more than one and scream "HELP ME"

 **Sorry for the short chapter I need ideas though. For anyone who cares Cole is out hunting so yeah I finally fixed the glitch so I should be writing AT LEAST a little.**

 **Thx 4 reading.**


	2. predicament

**Cole P.O.V**

I hear JJay screaming "thats it " i groan. As i arrive at the scene I see a MASSIVE wolf it looks like the king, I run at it but then it faces me and holds up two injured people "LET JAY AND ZANE GO!" I shouted. "No and if you want to leave here alive you must follow the wolf code." It snarls Before scampering away, i peer at the sheet,

 **W** hy

 **O** bliterate

 **L** eave

 **F ire**

 **"WHAT THE **** ?!"** I shouted. fire? Do they want me to leave Kai alone. why obliterate? Well maybe it means don't brake anything.

 **Jay P.O.V**

ugh it feels like I slept on a boulder, oh wait heh. Wait a sec... THIS ISNT MY CAVE **** WHERE ******* AM I?! Wait, zane "ZANE ARE YOU HERE? !" I hear screaming and electricity coming from the next 'cell' " please be okay" i whisper before falling asleep.


	3. brothers again

**Kai P.O.V**

I look at Cole, he's scrawnier than before, he is my brother. I shut my eyes, when I open them Cole is staring ahead sadly, "We should of never come here, it's all my fault." He cries. I stare ahead and sit next to him, "it is no-ones fault Cole." He looks down at me. "The trip we had to take was putting way too much stress on you, it wasn't your fault." I grin and pick up some aloe vera. "Come on lets go help Ultra dragon." Hesmiles and grabs my hand before giving me a brotherly hug, "thanks! " he grins as he runs off towards the ultra dragon. Hang in there brothers, I'm coming.

 **Zane's P.O.V**

Jay stares at me before shooting lightning at my chains, I struggle to move, Jay picks me up bridle style. _Thank you_ I think being unable to speak. Then I notice something a TRACKER I can't tell Jay, I can't move and in approximately 5 day we would be discovered.

When we are at a safe distance Jay opens me up and gasps, this time he flips a switch "JAY TRACKER HOOD!" I scream before falling unconscious...


	4. UPDATE BY RVW!

**Red Vs Wolf here, and for now, HIATUS IS OVER... maybe...**

 **LETS DO THIS SH-**

 **VLN NO BAD WORDS!**

 **JAY P.O.V**

He screamed something at me before blacking out, of course i hadn't heard. Which was wierrd cos i usually always hear stuff, usually so i can tease people but he seemed urgent. Whatever he said will have to wait though, i need to treat his wounds first. I laid him down and looked pver him for injuries, finding a gash on his back, it had a tip of a knife still embedded in it, paralysing his waist down. I hissed in suprise, not expecting this. Yet i continued to search, finding that his left arm was broken and he had several whip marks all along his right arm, he also had symbols that had been burnt into his skin one was 愚かさ (pronounced Oroko - sa) and the other one was 弱点 (pronounced Jakuten.) Now i myself dabbled in poetry, did model building etc, but i didnt understand the ancient language of the elders but i knew it probably was a insult. After looking around and not finding any plants i knew were safe, I simply carried Zane to the nearest water source and splashed him with some water, he responded with a moan, yet refused to get up, so, i had to use the ultimate strategy...

"Zane I made you some peppermint..."

His face brightened slightly,

"Dr. Julien is here too, he brought ice cream..."

He grinned in his sleep,

"Wait a second, Lloyds eaten your candy!"

He scowĺs,

"And Kai ate all the ice cream!"

He jolts awake, sitting upright before wincing and laying back down. "My ice cream ..." he whined when he looked up and saw me he realised what had happened, "Clever... but why did you have to bring _that_ up?" I was confused for a while before realising my fatal mistake,

I had mentioned Dr. Julien...

He passed away a few day before the crash, Zane had attempted to commit suicide on that flight, it had torn us apart to see him like that... he also became broken when the crash occured, causing his little glitches, he never reacted to them, it was almost as if he didn't even notice. But since his dad was gone, no-one knew how to fix him, it was similar to a diesese that stays with you, except there was no medicine for what Zane had.

It must have been awful... to wake up in the snow with no memories, the recover them only to discover that your family is dead, THEN to find out ypur dad was alive, only to have him die a few years later...

If i was Zane, having this happen to me would be worse than torture...

 **Done! So im guessin ive improved, and those symbols are actually real! Its Japanese! 弱点 means weakness and the other one means stupidity. This is also the longest chapter ever published on this site, out of everyone! Ha! In ur faces guys! Sooooooo ya im leaving now!**


End file.
